


Creating a New Beginning

by LittlePhantomWithin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePhantomWithin/pseuds/LittlePhantomWithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation from the end of the main game, The Evil Within.<br/>Sebastian exits Beacon Mental Hospital after being freed from STEM. What new experiences could be waiting for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free but Grieving

Sebastian Castellanos awoke from his sleep; he coughed violently. He then stepped out of the tub-like seat; finally free from STEM and Ruvik’s tormenting. Sebastian remembered seeing Kidman, but she wasn’t there now. Jimenez, Connelly, and a few others were in the tubs, but died in STEM. Joseph wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but Castellanos feared the worst. Leslie’s tub was empty.

Sebastian was nearly outside when a group of police rushed in. The exhausted detective continued exiting, only to watch Leslie walk away with Ruvik’s stride. Another headache; Leslie was gone. Sebastian didn’t care. He knew he was free from STEM.

Castellanos took a short break outside, then headed to his favorite bar. He sat at his usual seat, ordered his favorite drink, and began to reflect all that has happened.

“It was all going for me. I had a family. First, Lily… Then Myra left.” He took a drink. “Now Joseph’s gone, too?” The now intoxicated detective was mumbling to himself. 

The bartender heard what he was saying, “So, you got feelings for Mr. Oda, eh?”

“What business do you have with me?” Detective Castellanos was now slightly annoyed at the usually invasive bartender.

“Oh, right. I heard what happened. Everyone’s saying he died while investigating the mental hospital.”

“Dammit, that’s not what I need to hear right now. Bring me another drink.”

“You sure you can handle another?” The bartender knew Sebastian already had three.

“I said get me another drink.”

“Right away, sir.”

Sebastian drank his sorrows away, eventually passing out. The bartender let him sleep until two in the morning; closing time. 

“Mr. Castellanos, you gotta get up. We’re closing. You need a ride home?” 

The bartender has taken Sebastian home a few times. Ever since Lily passed and Myra left, Castellanos has been going to the bars late at night getting far too drunk to legally drive himself home. 

There was little conversation on the way to the drunken detective’s home. Exhausted and still under the influence of alcohol, Detective Castellanos waddled inside the house, rebuilt from the fire.

He did little to prepare for bed, only taking his shoes off. Sebastian didn’t even make the effort to go to his bedroom, but instead fell into a deep sleep in his favorite soft chair. This first night after escaping Ruvik’s mind, Castellanos slept even more than what he slept at the bar, escaping the tragic reality of those he’s lost. The next day was a Saturday; his day off.

\---

Sebastian overslept. The clock read 12:17 P.M. He didn’t care; it was his day off. Joseph wasn’t there to criticize his bad sleeping habits, either, or any of his bad habits for that matter.

Hungover and still dazed from his experience in STEM, Castellanos heard a gunshot. “Joseph!” He jumped up from his seat, but soon remembered that he was back in the real world. “Now I’m hearing things?”

He fell back in his chair, disappointed. Only a few seconds passed before he heard a knock at the door. He walked over slowly, not expecting anyone, or at least no one he would be excited to see. The depressed detective opened the door normally. When he looked out, he became speechless in shock. Sebastian stared at the shorter, younger man man that stood before him. 

The younger man looked up at Sebastian in confusion. Finally, Sebastian lunged forward and hugged his partner; for it was Joseph standing at his door.

Joseph, surprised at the actions of the detective, said the only thing he could think to say. “Seb…?”


	2. Facing Fears

“Jesus, Joseph. I thought you left me alone in the world.” Sebastian didn’t consider that people might see him hugging Joseph. He was just glad to see his friend alive.

“Why don’t we go inside…?” Joseph’s face was slightly flushed. 

The two walked inside and sat in the living room. 

“Seb… You smell strongly of alcohol. How much did you have?” 

“It was yesterday, Joseph.”

“You need to take better care of yourself. Have you eaten anything today?”

Sebastian was slightly hesitant. He knew he would be criticized for not eating. “No.”

“Well, let’s go get something. I’ll pay.”

“Joseph…” Sebastian was a little surprised that his friend didn’t criticize him, but instead offered to take him out to eat.

“Come on, let’s go.” Joseph turned and walked outside to his car, hoping that Sebastian wasn’t observant enough to see his face was flushed. 

Joseph started thinking to himself. ‘What am I doing? I never just offer things like this!’ He got into his car and started it, waiting for the hungover detective to get in. ‘What am I feeling…?’ He laid his head on the steering wheel.

Castellanos opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. “I can go for anything, but I don’t think I want meat today.” All of the blood, mutilated creatures and bodies in STEM disgusted him every so slightly, but he never showed it.

Joseph sat up and looked at his friend sitting beside him, “We could get salad somewhere. I know a place that has all you can eat salad.”

“That sounds good.” Sebastian was relieved. 

Joseph started the car and drove to the restaurant. He was still a little dazed and lost in his own thoughts.

“Joseph... Joseph!” Sebastian yelled at his partner, noticing his daze.

“What?!” Joseph jumped, causing him to almost hit a car in the neighboring lane. "Don't yell at me while I'm driving!" Joseph fixed his glasses that had almost slipped off his face from the scare.

"Joseph, you okay? You ran a red light." Sebastian knows that his partner was very picky about safety and would never do anything like that.

"I didn't notice. We're almost there." Joseph was slightly embarrassed for making such a dangerous mistake, even more so that his friend noticed.

They finally arrived at the restaurant, Joseph still regretting his mistake on the way. 

"Two?" There was a young woman working at the front. 

"Just two." Castellanos promptly said.

At their table, a waitress asked for their drinks.

"Water," the two said almost perfectly in sync.

"Right away."

Joseph was fighting a grin, amused at their synchronization.

"You're not very good at hiding a smile, Joseph." Sebastian was smirking now.

Joseph blushed slightly and let himself grin.

The waitress came to take their orders, "Do you two fine men know what you want to eat today?"

“We’re both getting the salad bar.” Joseph ordered for the two of them.

“Separate checks.” Sebastian didn’t want to make Joseph pay for both of them.

“No, Seb. I can pay.”

The waitress waited for the final decision. The two looked at each other for a few seconds until Sebastian finally said something.

“Separate checks.”

“Is that alright with you, sir?” She was looking at Joseph.

A little hesitantly he replied, “Fine.”

“Help yourselves.” She gestured to the salad bar and walked away with their menus. 

The two went to get their salads and sat back at the table.

“Hey, Seb?”

“Yeah, Joseph?”

Before Joseph could answer, the invasive bartender from the night before approached their table. “Fancy seeing you two here. People thought you were dead, y’know.” He looked at Joseph, and then to Sebastian, “Ah, Mr. Castellanos. This a date, eh? Oh, oh, sorry for intruding.” He started walking back to his own table.

“It isn’t like that.” Sebastian had quickly replied.

“Whatever you say. You two enjoy yourselves.”

“Now, what were you saying, Joseph?”

Joseph paused for a moment, slightly disappointed at his friend’s response, “Never mind.” 

“You sure you’re okay?” The face of Castellanos showed no concern, but he knew that inside he was concerned about the well being of his partner.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Sebastian stared for a minute in disbelief. 

“Why don’t we just finish our salads?” Joseph was feeling a little uncomfortable now. He again hoped that his friend didn’t notice his slightly flushed face.

The two did just that; they finished their salads, paid for their own meals, walked outside and sat down in Joseph’s car.

“Let’s go back to my place. We can watch TV or something,” Sebastian suggested.

“Sure.” Joseph had to hide his enthusiasm. 

The two went back to the house of Sebastian Castellanos. They did just as Sebastian suggested; they sat in the living room and watched TV. Before they knew it, it was already 7:30.

Joseph was the first to notice, “It’s already 7:30! I should go.” He started to head towards the door. Before he was outside, he said, “Today was good, Seb.”

Just before the door closed behind Joseph, Sebastian said partially to himself, “I just hope you’re okay.”

Joseph didn’t seem to hear him. He got in his car and drove off.

Sebastian got out of his chair and checked the fridge for something he could eat. “All rotten,” he mumbled aloud. He assumed that he was in STEM so long that all of his food had expired, but really he just didn’t throw out expired goods. He didn’t shop for groceries much, either. Sebastian usually ate out. 

He had to wake up early for work the next day, so he went to sleep at about nine.It was three in the morning when he heard it; banging at his door. The detective checked who it was from the upstairs window. It was Joseph. “What in the heavens could he want at three in the morning…?”

Joseph was thinking to himself while waiting for Sebastian to answer the door. ‘I came out here this late, I have to tell him. It just makes me so nervous to even think about it. I have to face my anxiety.’

Sebastian opened the door. He barely had any time to think before Joseph started talking, “I need to tell you something. Seb… I mean, Seba-” He was interrupted by his exhausted friend.

“Joseph, what do you need so desperately at this hour? Jesus.”

“Well…”

They both walked inside and Sebastian closed the door.

Joseph looked Sebastian directly in his tired eyes, “Sebastian Castellanos, I love you.”


End file.
